Ever-increasing global trade underscores a modern global economy that depends on goods transported in a global supply chain. Generally, a global supply chain is a network of international suppliers, manufacturers, distributors, and other entities that handle goods from their component parts to consumer consumption. For example, semiconductor testing equipment is exported from the United States to Taiwan, where semiconductors are processed and then sent to Malaysia for assembly into computers. Subsequently, the computers are shipped to warehouses in the United States, and ultimately, to consumer outlets for consumption.
However, current tracking systems have difficulty tracking container contents because goods are nested within several containers during shipping and large shipping containers are stacked. For example, in terms of a nesting as defined by the ISO (International Standards Organization) item layers are packed into package layers, which are in turn stored in carton layers. Several carton layers are stored in a unit load layers, and several unit load layers are stored in container layers. In addition, containers are stacked several layers deep. Note that “container” is used here in a broader sense that includes each ISO layer and other enclosures. A vehicle transports several container layers at a time. Thus, an operator can only assume that an item is on a vehicle based on static nesting and stacking information collected during packing. Accordingly, if the goods were stolen during shipment, or lost by being shipped to a wrong location, it is not possible to discover the missing goods until each layer of container is opened at a consignee.
While a container configuration such as the above is used for purposes of description herein, the present invention is applicable to any grouping and any number of levels of subgrouping.
A related problem is that current tracking systems have no real-time information for tracking container contents, especially at the item-layer. Because physical contents travel separately from data about the contents, the tracking system is not able to provide dynamically verified information about contents. A port operator needing to know the contents of the container must log-in to the tracking system to retrieve static information. Moreover, the data about contents is often delayed and, thus, the operator may not even be able to retrieve some information.
Additionally, many large consumer stores are requiring that products use RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tags in order to improve supply chain efficiency sufficient for just in time merchandise stocking. But these tags are typically heterogeneous and, thus not suitable to intra-tag communication. Thus, conventional tags wait until acted upon from a tag reader by passively outputting information to a centralized system. It is this centralized system that traditionally determines any relationship between goods.
In addition, heterogeneous tags traditionally require separate tag readers for each tag type. For example, for containers including both active and passive type tags, a separate device is required to obtain information from each tag type. Thus, in addition to the need for two separate devices for reading these tags, separate readers provide no information about the interrelationship between the heterogeneous tag types.
Therefore, what is needed is an integrated device that provides robust communication abilities across passive and active channels.